


CABIN

by bronze_locust



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Scary Stories - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, creepy stories - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Scary, but not too scary, i'm not sure what to put really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronze_locust/pseuds/bronze_locust
Summary: You're in the woods alone, in a cabin.
Kudos: 1





	CABIN

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and i don't expect anybody to read this, so yeah.

CABIN

You wake up suddenly, as if something had frightened you, but you have no recollection of a dream that might've done so. 

Then soft scuffles from outside, near the window next to your bed. It’s drafty around the window. You look into the outside.

No one's there. 

You wait for a minute with bated breath, waiting waiting for another suspicious sound, but there's nothing. It’s become chilly. You crave the warm envelope of the bedsheets, and so you become nestled in them once more. 

You jolt awake once more. You hadn't quite realised you'd fallen asleep again, though it was to be expected. You again search for any foreign noise, and once again there's nothing. But you feel too nervous now to go back to bed, so you sit in the silence for a small while, just thinking. 

You let your mind wander aimlessly, going back to the short trek up to the cabin. You ponder the darkness between the trees, surrounding the trees, hiding something. You don't know what that something would be.

Suddenly, you get wrenched from your thoughts. You can't actually remember why you were, you weren't paying attention. You feel uneasy, so you travel to the kitchen area. You stand there for a second and then get some water from the fridge.

You feel cold.

You step back from the fridge, pulling your face away to look around, as if there's someone there. There isn't. You go back to your bed and sit on it. You unscrew the water bottle lid and take a long draw from the cool liquid. You feel colder. You swallow the water, even as it seems not to want to go down. You lower your-

There's a silhouette of a man in the open doorway.

It's cold.


End file.
